Rubén León (Venezuela)
|nacimiento = 6 de febrero de 1966 |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas, Venezuela |ocupacion = Locutor Actor Dramaturgo |nacionalidad = Venezolano |ingreso_doblaje = 1988 ( ) |medios = Teatro Cine |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activo |demo1 = Rubén León - Joker.ogg |demo2 = MMGerard.ogg |demo3 = TSOTLKHagen.ogg |wikipedia = Rubén León |tamaño_de_imagen = }}thumb|230px|Homenaje al actor venezolano Rubén León. thumb|right|230px El Joker-ComicDC.jpg|El Guasón en las producciones animadas de DC Comics (1992 - 2017) , su personaje más emblemático. Roger Rockmore.jpg|Roger Rockmore (Ken Foree) en Kenan y Kel y Kenan y Kel: Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Darwin.png|Darwin en Los Thornberrys (Temps. 3 - 5) y sus dos películas, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Dojo.PNG|Dojo en Duelo Xiaolin y Xiaolin Chronicles, otros de sus personajes más conocidos. Taz.jpg|Taz en Taz-Manía y Animanía, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Penny dreadful.sir malcolm murray.png|Sir Malcolm en Penny Dreadful. MrWhite.jpg|Larry Dimmick / Sr. Blanco (Harvey Keitel) en Perros de la calle. Cornello.jpg|Padre Cornello en Fullmetal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Mrfreeze.jpg|El Señor Frio (1ª voz) en Batman: La serie animada. Boris Balkov.png|Boris Balkov en Beyblade. Superman La Serie Animada Capitulo 36 Metal Pesado.jpg|Metallon en Superman: la serie animada. Doug Judy1.png|Doug Judy (Craig Robinson (1ª voz) en Brooklyn 9-9. Personajesfutureman6-f1ba703d2ee305c36b0a93da9cb44180-1200x0.jpg|Doctor Elias Kronish en Hombre del Futuro Sargento Aspero.jpg|Sargento Aspero en Fenomenoide. HXE-Bestia.png|Bestia en Hombres X: Evolución. Stan-lee-stan-lees-mighty-7-5.7.jpg|Stan Lee en Stan Lee: Los 7 poderosos. Sr._Martin.jpg|Sr. Martin en 100 cosas para hacer antes de High School. Gaav.png| Gaav el demonio dragon en Los Justicieros. Paz Abuelo Pingüino.png|Abuelo Pingüino en Paz. Quack.png|Quack en El mundo divertido de Peep (Temp. 5). Bertrand-1 xD.png|Bertrand en Danny Phantom. descarga (100).jpg|Kibosh en La Escuela del Terror de Casper. Man-bat-dr-kirk-langstrom-batman-the-animated-series-3.35.jpg|Dr. Kirk Langstrom / Man-Bat en Batman: La serie animada. TT-Galfore.jpg|Galfore en Los Jóvenes Titanes. Brainiac-10-legion-of-superheroes-9.1.jpg|Brainiac en Legión de superhéroes. Space Goofs - Gorgious Klatoo Profile Picture.png|Gorgious Klatoo en Space Goofs (Temp. 1). El padre de sanjay que no se como se llama.jpg|Vijay Patel en Sanjay y Craig. descarga (99).jpg|Lucius Atroz el séptimo en Jimmy Two-Shoes. Leopiojoso-dosdos.JPG|Leo Piojoso en Jacobo Dos Dos. EntrenadorCouncaut.jpg|Entrenador Konkout en Los misterios de Moville. Boh-Rok.jpg|Boh-Rok en Planeta Sheen. Shadow_Spider_Riders.png|Shadow en Spider Riders. Normal_0janvwall.jpg|Jan Valentine en Hellsing. Garfiel.jpg|Garfiel en Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Kiyoshi-yoshioka-51267.jpg|Kishi Yoshida en Gantz. The-president-rick-and-morty-68.6.jpg|Sr. Presidente en Rick y Morty (Temp. 3). Agency-director-rick-and-morty-6.11.jpg|Director de agencia en Rick y Morty. Gorobei Takayama.png|Gorobei Katayama en Samurai 7. J-Man.png|J-Man en Batman del futuro (Temp. 1-2). KouzoEtoh.png|Kouzo Etoh en Nodame Cantabile. Viera-NodameCantabile.png|Sebastian Vieira también en Nodame Cantabile. MMGerard.png|Gerard Mystery en Martín Mystery. MMEp1padreNelly.png|Padre de Nelly también en Martín Mystery. MMep4hombrepetrolera.png|Hombre de la petrolera también en Martín Mystery. MMep3Rolf.png|Policía y también en Martín Mystery. Panda (Skunk Fu).jpg|Panda en Zorrino Kung Fu. Screen Shot 2015-03-14 at 10.11.16 PM.png|Ku-Keh el cocinero en Sagwa, la gatita siamesa. NightwingROST.jpg|Nightwing en Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu. Primo Cachiporra.jpg|Primo Cachiporra (Primo de Bob Esponja) en Bob Esponja. Grandpappy_Red_Beard.png|Abuelo Barba Roja (Abuelo de Don Cangrejo) en Bob Esponja. Dilgear_Slayers.png|Delya (Dilgear) en Los Justicieros thumb|230px|right|Interpretación de León como El Guasón. thumb|210px|Rubén junto a los actores [[Yulika Krausz y Nayip Rodríguez.]] thumb|210px|Los actores León, [[Antonio Delli, Rafael Monsalve, Juan Carlos Vázquez y Juan Guzmán en 2018]] Rubén León Pecheco mejor conocido como Rubén León (nacido el 6 de febrero de 1966) es un actor venezolano, es mejor conocido por dar voz a El Guasón en distintas series y películas animadas de DC Comics desde los años 90s hasta el año 2017, también por ser la voz del mono Darwin en Los Thornberrys, entre otros. Biografía Estudio teatro en 1978 desde los 12 años de edad. Para poder cubrir gastos personales decide buscar algún trabajo que tuviera competencia con sus intereses artísticos; y es cuando lee en un periódico un aviso donde solicitan personal capacitado para dirigir actores de locución. Hace el casting y sorpresivamente le invita Walter Veliz a que desde el día siguiente realizara a César Ribeiro en la telenovela Vale todo, sin siquiera hacer entrenamiento. Con esto, graduado de publicista, desde 1988, Rubén León pasa a ser actor de doblaje.Entrevista a Rubén León [Actor venezolano de doblaje y teatro]. 22 de abril de 2014. Consultado el 30 de octubre de 2017. Cuando Warner Bros hace casting para encontrar la voz de El Guasón para Latinoamérica contaban con una lista de actores en la que no figuraba Rubén; ese día Rubén se encontraba en un estudio cercano grabando al demonio de Taz-Manía y por una broma del operador técnico Rubén comenzó reír tan fuerte que se ahogo y para salir de ese ahogo río de manera más fuerte aún; al rato el operador le aviso que del estudio de al lado otro operador quería hablar con él, Rubén pensó que era para regañarlo por el ruido… en vez de eso le pidieron que ríera de nuevo como lo acababa de hacer, le explicaron que al lado se encontraba el cliente de la Warner que preguntaba ¿quién reía de esa manera?, le solicitaron hacer la prueba pero Rubén no entendía ya que el no reía de esa manera habitualmente ni siquiera en doblaje; utilizando los recursos que ya poseía en teatro para revivir emociones, decide hacer la prueba riendo a carcajadas dejando al cliente fascinado y lo solicita para ser el Guasón, sin embargo el estudio le advierte que Rubén se encontraba muy ocupado con otros papeles en doblaje todo el día, pero el cliente volvió a insistir en que fuera Rubén quien interpretara al Guasón. El estudio confiaba en la interpretación de Rubén pero le recomendó autenticidad a la hora de doblar al personaje para tener su propio sello al interpretarlo, por lo que Rubén estudió como base la interpretación del Guasón de Cesar Romero ya que le gustó cuando era un niño, la interpretación de Jack Nicholson y la obvia interpretación de Mark Hamill, y así se le hizo facil interpretar al personaje con comodidad dándole esa autenticidad que esperaban. En septiembre de 2017 renuncia a la empresa de doblaje Etcétera Group por pago paupérrimo a su calidad actoral, lo cual creó polémica en las redes sociales ya que esto significaría que no podría interpretar al Guasón, después de haberlo interpretado por 25 años ininterrumpidos.Ruben León. Facebook. 22 de septiembre de 2017. Consultado el 30 de octubre de 2017 Filmografía Series animadas Mark Hamill * Batman: La serie animada - Guasón * Las nuevas aventuras de Batman - Guasón * Liga de la Justicia - Guasón * Superman: La serie animada - Guasón * Justice League Action - Guasón Kevin Michael Richardson * The Batman - Guasón * Liga de la Justicia - Líder Imperium (ep. 3) Jeff Bennett * Batman, el valiente - Guason, Capuchón * La Granja - Demente Jim Cummings * Taz-Manía - Taz * Animaniacs - Taz Otros * Planeta Sheen - Boh-Rok * Hombres X: Evolución - Henry Mccoy/Bestia * Superman: La serie animada - Metalo / El cónsul (Brian George) / Spider / Guardián #1 * Batman: La serie animada - Victor Fries/Sr. Frió / Dr. Kirk Langstrom * Duelo Xiaolin - Dojo * Zorrino Kung Fu - Maestro Panda / Letreros * Los Thornberrys - Darwin (2ª voz) * CatDog - Shakespeare * La escuela del terror de Casper - Kibosh * Jacobo Dos Dos - Leo Piojoso * Los misterios de Moville - Entrenador Konkout, Montgomery Moville * Danny Phantom - Bertrand * Jimmy Two-Shoes - Lucius Atroz el VII * Animaniacs - Narración / Taz / voces adicionales * Shadow Raiders - Rey Cryos * Los Jóvenes Titanes - Papi Ding Dong / Galfore * Paz - Abuelo * Fenomenoide - Sargento Aspero * Universitarios - Voces adicionales * Samurai Jack - Voces adicionales * Bob Esponja - Primo Cachiporra / Abuelo Barba Roja / Voces adicionales * Casa de mutantes - Gorgious Klatoo (Patrick Préjean) * Secundaria de clones - Toots (segunda voz) * Kung Fu Dino Posse - Skor * Sanjay y Craig - Vijay Patel * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Abuelo Tigre * Batman del futuro - J-Man * Legión de superhéroes - Brainiac * La granja - Krauser Krebs (Thomas F. Wilson), voces adicionales *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Voces adicionales *Sagwa, la gatita siamesa - Ku-Keh el cocinero Anime Chafurin * Slayers Next - Tarima (ep. 4) * Galaxy Angel - Coronel Roger (ep. 12) Kazuya Nakai * Hellsing - Jan Valentine * Nodame Cantabile - Kozo Eto (Alg. cap) Joji Nakata * Slayers Next - Mario Garv * Slayers Try - Mario Garv Ryoichi Tanaka * Vandread - Primer ministro * Vandread: The Second Stage - Primer ministro Otros * Samurai 7 - Katayama Gorobei * Transformers Armada - Scavenger * Transformers Energon - Rodimus * Transformers Cybertron - Metroplex * Fullmetal Alchemist - Padre Cornelo * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Padre Cornelo, Garfiel, Tim Marcoh (1 cap.) * El Conde de Monte Cristo - Baptistin * Last Exile - Gale * Twin Spica - Tomorō Kamogawa * Slayers - Delya y Voces adicionales * Slayers Next - Tamaru (ep. 3) y Voces adicionales * Slayers Try - Sirius y Voces adicionales * Basilisk - Jimushi Jubei * Medabots - Dr. Aki * Gantz - Kishi Yoshida * S-CRY-ed - Biff * Vacaciones de verano - Borja Masaki * Beyblade - Boris * Black Cat - Preta Ghoul (ep 2), Gyanza Rujikee (ep 9) * Solty Rei - Keli Jones (ep 6) * Mushishi - Papa de Amane (ep 25) * Nodame Cantabile - Sebastiano Vieira (1eros eps), Profesor Etou, Voces adicionales * Excel Saga - Aquel Hombre Películas Morgan Freeman *El verano de sus vidas (2012) - Monte Wildhorn *10 artículos o menos (2006) - El Mismo Chuck Norris *Camino al infierno (1994) - Frank Shatter *El sicario (1991) - Garret / Grogan Otros * Aftermath (2017) - Andrew (Christopher Darga) * Good Kids (2016) - Policía (Nick Chambers) * La chica en la caja (2016) - Jack (Matt Cooke) * El precio del perdón (2016) Dale (David Koechner) * Nochebuena (2015) - Dr. Roberts (Gary Cole) * Una vez más (2015) - Paul (Christopher Walken) * Todo sobre ti (2013) - Presentador (Scott Adsit) y Narrador * Scary Movie 5 (2013) - Conductor de noticias (John Atwood), Santa Claus (Scott Rousseau) y Voces adicionales (Versión de The Weinstein Company) * Corre y pega (2012) - Randy Anderson (Tom Arnold) venezolano * Cristiada (2012) - Embajador Dwight Morrow (Bruce Greenwood) venezolano * Source Code (2011) - Dr. Rutledge (Jeffrey Wright) venezolano * Maten al irlandés (2011) - Danny Greene (Ray Stevenson) venezolano * Elephant White (2011) - Curtie Church (Djimon Hounsou) venezolano * Fuerzas especiales (2011) - Tate (Steve Austin) venezolano * El precio de la codicia (2011) - John Tuld (Jeremy Irons) (2da. Versión) * I Don't Know How She Does It (2011) - Papá (Robbie Sublett) venezolano * Los caza recompenzas (2011) - Matt Plant (Marc-André Boulanger) * Un vago con escopeta (2011) - Drake (Brian Downey) * Buck (2011) - Robert Redford * La marca del dragón (2011) - Voces adicionales * I Will Follow (2011) - Voces adicionales * Indemnización (2011) - Voces adicionales * Navidades en la nada (2010) - Coleman Burkins (Phil Jarrett) * The Good Witch's Gift (2010) - Título * Cartas al Cielo (2010) - Jefe del Correo * El barco fantasma (2009) - Chófer (Bryan Probets) DVD * El retrato de Dorian Gray (2009) - Víctor (Pip Torrens), Cura (Hugh Ross) y Voces adicionales venezolano * El mejor papá del mundo (2009) - Director Anderson (Geoff Pierson) e Insertos venezolano * Nueva en la ciudad (2009) - Donald Arling (Robert Small) venezolano * Creation (2009) - Dr. Gully (Bill Paterson) venezolano * Gamer (2009) - Hackman (Terry Crews) venezolano * Mujeres en problemas (2009) - Letreros y Voces adicionales venezolano * El juego perfecto (2009) - Voces adicionales venezolano * El juego del miedo VI (2009) - John Kramer/Jigsaw (Tobin Bell) venezolano * Tenderness (2009) - Voces adicionales venezolano * The Missing Person (2009) - Harold Fullmer (Frank Wood) * Red Hook (2009) - Tnte. Fox (Terrence Mann) * Portal (2009) - Jack (Jon Kellam) * Buen cabello (2009) - Al Sharpton * El transportador 3 (2008) - Frank Martin (Jason Statham) venezolano * El Espíritu (2008) - El Pulpo (Samuel L. Jackson) venezolano * Finding Amanda (2008) - Larry (Bill Fagerbakke) venezolano * The Eye (2008) - Dr. Haskins (Obba Babatundé) venezolano * El juego del miedo V (2008) - Dan Erickson (Mark Rolston) venezolano * The Lucky Ones (2008) - Fred Cheaver (Tim Robbins) (Versión de Lionsgate) * Los crímenes de Oxford (2008) - Inspector Petersen (Jim Carter) y Voces Adicionales * Vidas robadas (2008) - Pete Dunne (Marcus Thomas) venezolano * Soul Men (2008) - Narrador (Randy Jackson) venezolano * Formosa Betrayed (2008) - Título, Letreros y Voces Adicionales venezolano * Monster Ark (2008) - Sgt. Gentry (Tommy 'Tiny' Lister) * The Longshots (2008) - Curtis Plummer (Ice Cube) * What Just Happened? (2008) - Bruce Willis * Stiletto (2008) - Beck (Paul Sloan) * Boot Camp (2008) - Voces adicionales venezolano * El escapista (2008) - Voces adicionales * Atrapados en la memoria (2007) - Voces adicionales venezolano * El aprendiz de Merlín (2006) - Merlín (Sam Neill) venezolano * El juego de los errores (2006) - Walter Pearce (Ray Liotta) * Imperio interior (2006) - Camarógrafo (Scott Andrew Ressler) y Voces adicionales * La niñera y el príncipe (2006) - Voces adicionales * El arcángel (2005) - Josef Stalin (Avtandil Makharadze) venezolano * Lord of War (2005) - Andre Baptiste Sr. (Eamonn Walker) venezolano * The Amateurs (2005) - Andy Sargentee (Jeff Bridges) * Hide and Seek (2005) - Voces adicionales * Whitecoats (2004) - Dr. Sam Bonnert (Saul Rubinek) y Voces adicionales venezolano * Convicted (2004) - Johnny Decker (Michael Phillip Simpson) * The Hollow (2004) - Voces adicionales venezolano * Juego macabro (2004) - Detective David Tapp (Danny Glover) venezolano * Rapid Exchange (2003) - Ketchum (Lorenzo Lamas) venezolano * Lutero (2003) - Voces adicionales venezolano * En el punto de mira (2002) - Joe (Wesley Snipes) venezolano * Teresa, el cuerpo de Cristo (2001) - Fray Pedro de Alcántara (José Luis Gómez) * Psicópata americano (2000) - Harold Carnes (Stephen Bogaert) y Voces Adicionales venezolano * La sombra del vampiro (2000) - Narrador / Letreros venezolano * El arca de Noé (1999) - Dios (Jon Voight) venezolano * Operación: Almas sobre hielo (1999) - Voces adicionales * Shergar (1999) - Presidente * Aflicción (1998) - Wade Whitehouse (Nick Nolte) * 20,000 leguas de viaje submarino (1997) - Cabe Attucks (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) * The Substitute (1996) - Claude Rolle (Ernie Hudson) venezolano * The Final Cut (1996) - Emerson Lloyd (Matt Craven) * El salón del árbol (1996) - Letrero y Voces adicionales * A Bucket of Blood (1995) - Cuff (Victor Wilson) * Cazador silencioso (1995) - Dewey (Jason Cavalier) * El vengador anónimo 5: El rostro de la muerte (1994) - Sal Paconi (Chuck Shamata) venezolano * Francotirador (1993) - El Cirujano (Ken Radley) y Voces adicionales (Redoblaje) * Perros de la calle (1992) - Larry Dimmick/Sr. Blanco (Harvey Keitel) venezolano * El guardaespaldas (1992) - Frank Farmer (Kevin Costner) (Redoblaje) * Nikita - La cara del peligro (1990) - Victor (Jean Reno) * Drugstore Cowboy (1989) - Voces adicionales venezolano * Acero azul (1989) - Voces adicionales (Redoblaje) * Jóvenes pistoleros (1988) - Lawrence G. Murphy (Jack Palance) (Redoblaje) * La última pelea (1988) - Johnny Walker (Mickey Rourke) * Escape de Sobibor (1987) - Chaim Engel (Robert Gwilym) * El conde de Montecristo (1975) - Ali (Harry Baird) (Redoblaje) * Un tranvía llamado Deseo (1951) - Stanley Kowalski (Marlon Brando) * Raíces de una amistad (2016) - Voces adicionales Películas animadas Mark Hamill * Batman: La máscara del Fantasma - Guasón (1993) * Batman del futuro: El regreso del Guasón - Guasón (2000) * Batman: La broma mortal - Guasón (2016) Tom Kane * Los Thornberrys: La película - Darwin * Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes - Darwin Roger Klaber * La tostadorcita valiente va a la escuela - Radio * La tostadorcita valiente va a Marte - Radio Michael Emerson * Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno - El Guasón (2012) * Batman: Regresa el caballero nocturno - Segunda parte - El Guasón (2013) John DiMaggio * Batman vs. Drácula - Guasón (2005) * Batman: El misterio de Capucha Roja - El Guasón (2010) * Liga de la Justicia: Ataque de la Legión del Mal - El Guasón (2015) Troy Baker * Batman: Ataque a Arkham - El Guasón (2014) * Batman ilimitado: Caos de monstruos - El Guasón (2015) * Batman ilimitado: Mechas vs. mutantes El Guasón (2015) [[Jeff Bergman|'Jeff Bergman']] * Batman: El regreso del enmascarado - El Guasón (2016) * Batman vs. Dos Caras - El Guasón (2017) Otros * Liga de la Justicia de Imaginext - El Guasón * El hijo de Batman - El Guasón * Batman: El caballero de Ciudad Gótica - El Ruso * Batman Lego: La unión de los superhéroes - El Guasón * Liga de la Justicia Lego: Escape en Ciudad Gótica - El Guasón * Stan Lee: Los 7 poderosos - Stan Lee * Barbie en El Lago de los Cisnes - Duende * Pascua en Conejolandia - Rata Bob * Aquí viene Peter Cottontail: La película - January Q. Irontail * Winx Club: El Secreto del Reino Perdido - Hagen * El osito Mandarina - Virgil * Rudolph y Frosty Navidad en Julio - Milton * El regalo mágico del muñeco de nieve - Penumbroso * Wayside: La película - Director Kidswatter * El deseo navideño del patito feo - Dueño del lugar Series de TV *Apple Tree Yard - Detective Cleveland (Steffan Rhodri) *Hombre del Futuro - Doctor Elias Kronish (Keith David) *Missing Person Unit (Vermist) - Vince (Geert Van Rampelberg) *Los Kennedy - Joe Kennedy (padre) (Tom Wilkinson) * Kenan y Kel - Roger Rockmore (Ken Foree) *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Robert "Bob" Underwood (Bryan Callen) * Blue Water High: Escuela de Surf - Voces diversas * Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane - Russell Simmons / Andre Leon Talley * Dexter - James Doakes (Erik King),Capitán Tom Matthews (temp 8),Hermano Sam,Ray Speltzer,Ray Speltzer,Andy Brightman,Director de funeraria,Paramédico,Sargento López,Venezolano,Agente del FBI,Vendedor * Los misterios de Shelby Woo - Voces diversas * Geraldo Rivera Show - Geraldo Rivera * MotorWeek - John H. Davis * Mail Cail - R. Lee Ermey * Crossing Lines - Carl Hickman * Hielo en el cielo - Franzl Schenkhofer (Alexander Held), Voces adicionales * Motel Bates - Jake Abernathy (Jere Burns) * 100 cosas para hacer antes de High School - Sr. Martin * Ray Donovan - James Cochran * Brooklyn 9-9 - Doug Judy (Craig Robinson) * Californication - Charlie Runkle (temp 7) * La rebelión de los bárbaros - Genserico / Kevin W. Farrell * Inventos legendarios - Gus Casidy Hayford * Bring It! - Jay Fever Telenovelas Brasileñas Carlos Alberto Riccelli *Vale todo - Cesar Ribeiro *Riacho Dulce - Nô *Chiquinha Gonzaga - Joao Bautista Tony Ramos * Encuentro Marcado - Floriano * Torre de Babel - José Clementino Telerrealidades/Series Reality * Bad Ink - Rob Ruckus * Camioneros del hielo - Alex Debogorski * Bodas Espectaculares - Voces diversas * Cazadores de Ovnis - Voces diversas * Ciudades Ocultas - Don Wildman * Paranormal State - Voces diversas * El precio de la historia - Voces diversas * Billy El Exterminador - Voces diversas * ¿Quién da más? - Darrel Sheets * Los Restauradores - Kyle * Amos del Pantano - Terral Evans/Voces adicionales * Mundos perdidos - Voces adicionales Videojuegos *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu - Nightwing Documentales * La historia de América en color - Hombre 1 * La historia de América en color - Henry Ford * Superhéroes desenmascarados - Neil Gaiman Otros Medios Presentaciones como actor y director en Venezuela Giras Nacionales Valencia, Barquisimeto, Guanare, Acarigua, Barinas, El Tigre, Ciudad Bolívar, Trujillo, Merida, Barcelona, Puerto La Cruz, San Carlos, Anaco, Apure, Maracay, Puerto Cabello, Los Roques. Giras Internacionales Estados Unidos (Atlanta, Miami, New York, Washington D.C), Alemania (Berlin, Hannover, Nuremberg), Canadá, Dinamarca, Republica Checa (Praga, Verno), Suecia, Inglaterra, España (Madrid, Bilbao, Santiago de compostela), República Dominicana, Cuba, Chile (6 ciudades de la X región), Colombia, Perú, Aruba, Curazao, Bonaire y México . Teatro Como actor Dirección Como Escenógrafo Como Vestuarista *Barrio vivo (Vestuario) Todas las producciones bajo su dirección *Producciones 2007: *Cayo Bikini/ Grupo Urbe/ Casa del artísta Sala Juana Sujo (Reposición) *Punzones y Hembritas/Grupo Alter Ego/ Sala Luisela Díaz (Reposición) Cine *Film "La Virgen Negra" de Ignacio Castillo Cottin *Film "Venezzia" de Rudy Rodriguez *Film "Muerte en Alto Contraste" de Cesar Bolívar *Film "Alias Bambi C4" de José Barberena *Film "Cheila una Casa pa Maita" de Elio Palencia *Film " ANA" o "Brecha en el Silencio" de Andrés y Luís Rodríguez *Film "Color Rosa y ni tan Rosa" de Miguel Ferrari *Film "Gaspar Mendoza" de Julián Balam *Mini serie "BARRIO SUR" de Michael La Barca Mini Serie "Barrio Sur" de Michael La Barca FILM "ABRIL" de Carlos Varela Curiosidades *Rubén ha interpretado 2 personajes del seiyu Kazuya Nakai lo cuales son, Yan Valentin de Hellsing y Kozo Eto de Nodame Cantabile. *También ha interpretado varios personajes de DC Comics además del Guasón, entre los cuales la mayoría son villanos: ** Sr. Frío (1ra voz) en Batman: La serie animada. **Dr. Kirk Langstrom / Man-Bat también en Batman: La serie animada. ** Metallo en Superman: La serie animada. ** Brainiac en Legión de superhéroes. ** J-Man en Batman del futuro. ** Galfore en Los Jóvenes Titanes. ** Nightwing en Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu. Referencias * Los Rodcast Enlaces externos * * * Entrevista en la página de Facebook de Planeta Doblaje * Entrevista para ANMTVLA Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 2020